


First time - Jamie´s scars

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: Oh sorry, I know that Jamie is an artist, but I see him as a soldier ...And I like ..."the carpet had matched the drapes"Excuse me for my imagination :)





	First time - Jamie´s scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesangelofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesangelofthelord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Primary Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685744) by [stilesangelofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesangelofthelord/pseuds/stilesangelofthelord). 



> Oh sorry, I know that Jamie is an artist, but I see him as a soldier ...  
> And I like ..."the carpet had matched the drapes"  
> Excuse me for my imagination :)


End file.
